I Give My Heart To You ( Rewriting )
by solidscript782
Summary: During his childhood, Natsu was constantly in and out of the hospital due to his heart condition. He meets Lucy the daughter of chief of cardio and the doctor on his case. As they grew closer and closer they're relationship changes causing pain and lies. What will Unfold? ( inspired by 'I give my first love to you' manga )
1. Get a room

_**I Give My Heart To You**_

 _ **Summary: During his childhood, Natsu was constantly in and out of the hospital due to his heart condition. He meets Lucy the daughter of chief of cardio and the doctor on his case. As they grew closer and closer their relationship changes causing pain and lies. What will Unfold?**_

* * *

 _ **Get a room**_

* * *

It was a sunny day, the season was starting to become warmer.

But school was still in session.

In Magnolia Middle School there stood out Natsu Drangeel his wild pink hair always stood out, but not as much as his cheerful personality. It was tough not to be his friend, he always brings out the best in everyone.

"Natsuuuu!" a boy named Sting yelled, giving his peer a high five and a they're handshake.

"Sup" Natsu said, grinning ear to ear waving to familiar faces he sees in the hall.

"Haven't seen you in for a while you doing alright?" Sting asks, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as they walk down the halls watching as Natsu face drop a bit but quickly went back to normal.

"Yeah, I only need to relax more" Natsu explained stretching his shoulder.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sting tease, making Natsu blush a bit as they get into the classroom greeted by Rouge (sting cousin), and Yukino (Rouge crush).

"She isn't my girlfriend. She my bes-"

Natsu was interrupted when he felt a smack on the back of his head. He knew who it was already.

"Hello Lucy." he said, rubbing the back of head turning to look at his best friend.

"Now you say hi" Lucy Heartfilia also known as 'Number 2' of the boys list 'Girl I like to fuck'. She was smart, gorgeous, and one of the nicest girls you'll ever come across.

"Sorry I was really charged up to get back to school" he said, giving her a big smile making her smile as well.

"It's fine you idiot." she stated, tilting her head a bit, her beauty shining more than usual.

"Get a room you two." the two teens turn their heads meeting the face of Gray Fullbuster already without a shirt on.

"Shut up Gray" Natsu said, flipping him off a small blush still on his face.

"First day back and you already wanna get your ass kick?" Gray said, cracking his fist as Natsu got into a fighting position.

"Come on strip-"

"Everyone to your seats at once" everyone quickly rushed to their seats as Mrs. Milkovich walked in her hands occupied with papers to grade.

She sets them down on her desk before looking at her students to see who and who wasn't here.

"Now where were we...?"

It was time for gym and everyone was out playing soccer, well not everyone... It was girls vs. boys and the girls were kicking ass thanks to Erza who was number 1 on the boys list.

Natsu sat in the shade of the building watching all his friends played a pitiful look in his eyes feeling left out like he always does. By now he should be use to it, but it hurt the same. If he were to play, he'd suffer another attack ruining the game for everyone.

"Hey Nat"

Natsu looks up find Lucy her hand behind her back, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She fed him a soft smile bringing up his mood a bit.

"Hey Lu" he said, sounding more like a whisper, turning back to watch the rest of the kids play seeing the boys received their third goal.

Lucy gave Natsu a worried look watching him through the years he appeared more and more lonely. It took a lot out of him just to sit here and not do took a place next to him, resting her head on his shoulder listening as he softly breaths.

"Why aren't you playing?" He asks, his eyes never leaving the game her hair tickling his neck a bit.

"I told Mr. Gildarts I was having 'girl problems' " she laughs making him laugh as well, picturing the gym teacher face when she told him that.

"You don't have to do this..." he said, turning to face her, causing her to pick up her head.

"I know I don't but I want to." she confess a light blush on her cheeks making Natsu feel like he was on cloud 9.

"Thank you." he said, taking her hand in his trying to hide his blush using his thumb to rub the top part of her hand.

"No problem. What did my dad say?" Lucy asks, placing her head back on his shoulder as they watched everyone play her heart skipping a beat when he rest his head on hers.

"He said I can't push myself too hard if I don't want another attack..." He replies Lucy squeezing his hand a bit, remembering his last attack. It caused the whole to school to get on lockdown as they rushed him to the hospital.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Lucy says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you interrupted an my masterpiece." he joked, making her giggle seeing as Erza made the 8th goal for the girls.

"You sure? That dog was really blocky" she tease, making Natsu let go of her hand and lightly shove her.

"It was a dragon" he said, pretending to be hurt wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I guess." she said, rolling her eyes, enjoying the light breeze that blew playing the memory in her head of the first day they met.

 _"Come on Aquarius let save the world!"_

 _A girl with long blonde hair race down the hallway with a doll shape as a mermaid with blue hair, imagining her and the doll in the sea, fighting a giant jellyfish._

 _"Miss Lucy! Be careful, this a hospital darling. What would your father say!?" nurse Spetto shouted at the young woman as she continues to run._

 _"Sorry Mrs. Spetto! But there a evil jellyfish coming at us and we demand to get it" She yelled, keeping her eyes forward punching and kicking the air._

 _"Oh no! Aquarius the jellyfish is hiding, we must find it." she said, picking up the doll and talking to it. She picked up her speed and twisting into the next room to not find the jellyfish but a boy her age._

 _He was gazing at his bed with a pencil in his hand. He passed over his arms and tap the pencil on his head, making a 'Hmmm' sound._

 _"What ya doing?" Lucy caught his attention, giving her full look at him._

 _He had cannula wrapped around his nose and his hair wild pink spikes pointing in every direction. The motor beeps every few seconds, making certain that he was alright._

 _"Drawing" he said, taking a deep breath after making Lucy rise an eyebrow._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, walking closer to his bed, still holding onto her doll._

 _"Mom-my told me my heart sick and the doc made it better" he answered, placing the pencil down feeling a little nervous. He never really spoke to other children his heart condition made it hard for him to go to school regularly or play outside._

 _"My daddy a good doctor! He can make your boo boo go away!" She said a huge smile on her face getting him excited._

 _"Wow! Really! I can-"_

 _Lucy eyes went wide when she detects the motor beep a little faster than normal watching as the little boy started coughing harshly making her worry. She quickly, climb on top of the bed, putting her hands on his shoulder._

 _"Aye! Count to 20 slowly and make sure to inhale and exhale!" She orders her tone serious._

 _The pink hair boy listens slowly taking a deep breath in and out making the monitor slow down._

 _"How did you do that?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead amazed how she knew what to do._

 _"I saw Daddy do it one time! He's a hero!" She giggles thinking about all the stories her father told her how he saved people's lives._

 _"Woah, he's cool" Natsu said, picturing a super hero doctor with a crimson cape and a stethoscopes wrap around his neck._

 _"Yeah, he can do anything!" She giggled sitting criss-cross._

 _"Awesome! Do you wanna to a see my scar?" He invites his little finger hanging from the collar of his hospital gown._

 _"Can I!?" She asks making her eyes twinkle with joy._

 _Natsu nodded slowly pulling his collar down showing a deep scar down his chest a few shades darker than him._

 _"My daddy tells me that scars make you manly" he says, letting go of the collar placing his hands on his lap._

 _"Whenever the doctor fixes my heart, my dad tells me that it makes me even more manly and powerful!" He said, flexing his 'muscles' at Lucy making her giggle._

 _"So what's your name?" She asked, leaning her head to the side waiting for his reply._

 _"Natsu. Natsu Drangeel" He said, placing a peace sign in the air grinning at her._

 _"How about you?" He said leaning in closer to her face._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Natsu!" She greeted, giving him the same sign he gave her making both the kids laugh._

 _" Can we be friends?" She asks shyly looking down her doll seeing his drawing of what she think is a dog._

 _"Of course! Hi Luigi" he said, reaching his hands out to Lucy._

 _"It's LUCY!"_

She laughed, recalling how it took two weeks for him to get her name right. When his conditions got worse, her father been his doctor ever since.

"I swear you're together" Sting said, walking up on the two sweat covering his forehead.

"We're not!" They said in Union before laughing at one another.

"Alright brats locker room!"

* * *

 _ **Okay this is short to but if you're confused the story is about how Natsu has a heart condition and it affects his and Lucy relationship . Also how they first meet as kids and so on.**_

 _ **Should I continue**_

 _ **Honestly I keep posting new stories when I need to update others I'm so sorry guys forgive me**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes**_


	2. Promise

_**So I got some followers YAY! That made my day so I quickly wrote another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Promise**_

* * *

"Take a deep breath in and out"

Natsu followed the orders given to him by Jude Heartfilia aka Lucy dad feeling the coldness of the small metal of the stethoscope as he listened to his heart beat.

"Good breath sounds. Have you been taking your Meds?" Jude asks writing down a few things waiting for Natsu answer.

"Yes, every day, every morning" Natsu replied, putting his shirt back on.

"Good. You're heart sound stronger ever since I put the pacemaker in" Jude said clicking the top of his pen, putting it into the pocket of his lab coat.

"Any questions?" Jude ask placing the clipboard on his lap.

"Not today doc. Adios" Natsu says getting up from the chair and exiting the room.

"Be safe" Jude said, looking on as the teen left the room.

Natsu walks down the hall, hearing many things at once. The sound of mothers crying, Doctor gives orders, and cheers. It smelled like rubber gloves and blood mixture with other smells as well and he hated it.

It was the first time he's ever witnessed his family breakdown and cry. Where he almost died countless times.

He looked to see Lucy sitting in the visiting chair reading a book. He sees as her nose crinkle it meant that she had an itch, but she didn't want to stop reading.

He wasn't certain how long he was staring at her until she look up at him with her big pretty brown eyes.

Sometimes the hospital was the best. It's where he first saw Lucy and when they made their secret promise.

It was autumn and the leaves change from green to red, orange, and yellow it reminded him of flames. It was his favorite time of year. When his brother and father began Raking the leaves Natsu would rush up and leap in the pile, making the leaves  
fly in the air.

He turned his head when he heard the door open to find Lucy and her father, his eyes lit up when he saw Lucy she was his best friend.

"Daddy tell him!" little Lucy sequels gripping on her father's coat jumping up and down with excitement.

"Fine calm down." Jude chuckles patting the top of her head.

Natsu was lost wondering what she was so wound up about.

"Natsu you're strong enough to play outside for a bit, but once nurse Spetto tells you two to come back you must." Jude said but all Natsu heard was he could play outside.

It was probably around 11 am and two kids jump in the piles laughing and smiling.

"Come on, let's hur-" Natsu stood there wondering why Lucy was staring at the soil with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy?" He called kneeling to her level.

"Natsu promise me that you'll be with me forever that'll will be best friends forever" she cried crushing the leaves in her hands.

The night before she heard her mother and father speak of Natsu but it wasn't something she never desired to hear.

"He won't live pass 21"

She began to shake she didn't want to lose him.

It was the first time he has ever seen her cry. She always cheerful and he didn't like seeing his friends suffer.

She felt him take hold of her face and plant a soft kiss on her lips shocking her.

"Fine, but I wanna be your husband." he stated, blushing like a tomato his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll be your wife will get married when we turn 21" she agreed, drawing him into a hug her tears wetting his hoodie.

"Okay!" He said squeezing her back never wanting this moment to end.

"Kids come back in!"

"Quit staring at me..." she blushes closing her book getting up from the chair.

"I couldn't help it." he said, trying hide his blush. It seems every day she became prettier and prettier and how he wishes they were 21 already. He felt thrilled to know she belonged to him.

"Thank you I guess... Let's go back to your house and play video games." she says, taking his hands and locking it with hers as they walked out the hospital.

It was about 2 pm and Lucy was kicking Natsu butt in FIFA.

"You suck!" She laughs, pointing her finger at him as she got another goal.

"No today I'm just a little sleepy" he lied not wanting to admit that he lost.

"It's okayyy." she teases getting him mad.

"Keep laughing and I'm going to tickle you." he warned a playful expression on his face.

"Ha ha ha!" she teases again Natsu quickly pouncing on her, tickling her sides.

"I warned you." he said, watching as she fought to break free.

"I'm sorry!" she screams in between laughs trying to get his hands off.

"Nah you shouldn't hav-" Lucy laughs stop her face red as Erza hair the two teens both in pause at what exactly happen.

Natsu quickly moved his hands and look at his hand amazed.

Likely the best day of his life right now.

He got to touch his first boob. It wasn't any boob it was Lucy.

He twisted his head to see Lucy holding onto her shirt her face deep red.

"Oh, I'm sorry" but deep down he actually wasn't. He constantly heard stories how all the boys got to feel boob some even seen one and he felt like a million bucks.

"It's fine. You would bear to feel them eventually." she whispered biting her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah..." he stated, looking down feeling amazing. He really couldn't wait.

"Gross why do I always walk in when You two are blushing" Zeref Drangeel Natsu older brother.

He was tall and slim he and Natsu were a spitting image of each other minus the hair. While Natsu had wild pink hair Zeref hair wasn't wild and entirely had one spike sticking out of it also his hair is black.

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be texting Mavis" Natsu said mad how his brother destroyed the moment.

"I will but I wanna take on video games" Zeref yawns walking over and shoving Natsu head to the side as he grab the controller.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, trying to reach for the controller but failed.

"How many times did you beat him already?" Zeref asked Lucy holding Natsu back with one arm.

"Four times" Lucy replied, fixing her hair.

"Shake my head Natsu" Zeref said at his little brother.

"You can't beat her either, so don't be talking" Natsu says giving up crossing his arms.

"Shut up" Zeref whispers before he began to play.

After countless times of beating the boys in FIFA it was around 7 and Lucy had to head home.

They both lived near the hospital so their houses weren't far from each other.

They walked in silence the sound of crickets film their ears.

Lucy broke the silence, realizing it wouldn't be long until they reached her house.

"Natsu" she said, catching his attention.

"Yeah Lu?" he says stopping, turning to look at Lucy.

"Let's stop at the park for a bit." she say a light blush on face making him blush as well.

"Al-right." he agreed taking her hand in his leading them to the park.

It was a small park, but it held a lot of memories.

The two teens sat on the stairs to the monkey bars watching as cars went by.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her fingers inhaling her strawberry shampoo.

"You smell good." he confessed tracing the creases on her palm.

"You do too. You smell like cinnamon" she says watching a fireflies pass by.

"Can I kis-kiss you?" Natsu asks surprising Lucy. It was rare when they would share a kiss and she wasn't really use to the idea.

"Yea-h." she replied, lifting her head up from his shoulder quickly licking her lips as she waited.

Natsu scooted closer feeling nervous.

He leaned in, his lips lightly grazing hers. What felt like forever Natsu lips pressed against hers. Lucy kissed him back, feeling her heart race.

It wasn't long before Natsu began moving his lips with hers the sound of their kissing fill their ears.

The first time Lucy remember making out with him was at his house in 7th grade. They were watching a movie and saw the couple began to make out. Ever since, every once and while they would try it. It was terrible the first two times but they slowly learned.

Lucy brought her hands around his shoulder deepen the kiss. It was slow but it made her feel like fire was rushing through her body.

Natsu felt a little confident and licked her bottom lip starling Lucy which broke the kiss.

"What was that?" She asked, blushing feeling her heart race more.

"I saw it in a movie I wanted to try it out." he says, stretching the back of his head.

"Do you like it?" He asks blushing to scared to face her.

"I don't know... It's just new." she answers looking at her hands.

"You're right... It's about to be 7:20 we should probably get you home." he said, standing up stretching out her arm for her hand.

"Yeah, let's go" 

* * *

_**It's short but I really wanna get to the big part of the story! Until next time !**_


	3. A day in the sun

_**I barely edited :(**_

 _ ****_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A day in the sun**_

* * *

"He's in v fib!"

"Rush to the OR now!"

It began off as a normal day school was out and the sun was shining bright!

"Mom pleaseeeeee" Natsu, begged pushing out his bottom lip at his mother, hoping his puppy eye still worked.

"I don't know, honey..." Asahi Dragneel (Natsu Mother) she was gorgeous. Her green eyes gleamed in the light. Her pink hair cut short framing her perfectly formed head.

"Come on! Lucy is going to be there he'll be fine" uncle Ingeel he was a middle age human being with wild red hair and five o clock shadow said sipping on his beer along with his little brother Kenji.

"Please mom, I'm finally healthy enough to go in the pool. I promise I won't push myself pleaseeeeeeeee" Natsu begged on his knees gripping into his mother's skirt.

"Fine... But you have to contact me every 30 minutes" Asahi agreed her face soften seeing how much his eyes lit up.

"Thank you mom I love you!" Natsu sang getting up from his knees and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before rushing up the septs.

"I swear he gets all that energy from you" Asahi says, turning to face her husband who have her a toothy smile.

"But that's why you love us!" He stated, giving his wife a wink.

It was nearly two and Natsu was at his front door, finding Lucy, Sting, and Rouge by his door dressed in pool wear.

"Be careful honey!" Natsu mother yelled from the door making Narsu groans knowing he was about to be teased by Sting and Rouge.

"Natsu honey are you wearing enough sunblock?" Rouge mocks making his voice higher.

"Shut up!" He shouts embarrasses his voice breaking a bit making him even more red-faced.

"Geez guys leave him alone" Lucy said, crossing her arms as they walk down the pavement.

"Forgot his girlfriend here" Sting whisper into Rouge ear making him laugh.

"We're not dating." Natsu says, sounding more like a whisper as he puts his towel over his shoulder making Sting and Rouge roll their eyes.

After a few minutes they were in front of Gray house you could hear the music blaring from the back.

Sting and Rouge rushed to the backyard ready to plunge in the pool.

"Wait on me guys!" Natsu shouts ready to rush into the backyard, but Lucy pulled on his arm.

"Natsu you know you can't get too excited" Lucy warned, keeping her hold on his arm.

"Sorry." he mumbles Lucy letting go of his sleeve as they walk to the back to find all their friends were there.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu!" Mira greeted dressed in a purple Bikini.

"Hey Mira" they said finding a spot near the pool being greeted by others as well.

"Pinky! You made it." Gray greets grinning, giving his frenemies a high-five.

"They're getting along?" Jellal blurted feeling creep out at the two behaviors.

"Give it a few minutes" Lucy sighs, removing her shirt off catching Natsu attention.

Ever since middle school started Natsu couldn't help noticing her body changes, making it harder for him to stare.

"Pervert" Gray says, Natsu quickly flipping his head to face the Raven hair boy.

"You said something stripper?" Natsu asks a vein bulging out his head.

"Yeah, I did. What you are going to do about it?" Gray said, getting into Natsu personal space.

"You're dead Stripper" Natsu spat ready to pounce.

"Boys"

Natsu and Gray felts shiver go up their spines to find Erza glaring at them cracking her fist.

"Sorry, Erza" they said, backing away from each other to scared to talk back to her.

It was a fun day filled with music and laughter the teens enjoying their summer so far.

The girls gossip and the boys played minding their own business.

Natsu sneakily got up from the pool creeping closer to Lucy, putting a finger on his lips to tell the other girls.

He grabbed Lucy by her waist in the air, making her scream and beg to let her free.

"1 2 3" Natsu counts, before throwing her in the pond along with him making everyone laugh.

"Natsu you jerk!" She shouted fixing her hair.

"Sor-ry it's jus-" Natsu felt his chest tighten and his blood run cold pressure throughout his whole body

"Agh!" He screamed not able to think straight.

"NATSU!"

"DAD CALL 911!"

"GAJEEL HELP ME GET HIM OUT THE POOL!"

Everything sounded static the world faded out Natsu could feel his mind slip and his breathing stop. Before he knew it was dark.

"Bring me the paddles!" Lucy, father order a nurse handing him the paddles getting it ready.

"CLEAR!"

Lucy and every watched in horror as Lucy, father quickly gave orders and attempted to get Natsu heartbeat. All the doctors and nurses quickly hooking all types of machines to his torso.

"DOCTOR BLUE CPR"

A resident began giving Natsu CPR, which felt like forever, after one last time they got a heart beat.

"NATSU!?"

Everyone moved around their head to find Natsu mother rushing down the hallway with his uncle, brother, and father behind.

"Ma'am calm down. We found a heartbeat, but your son's body went through a bunch of stress now he needs to rest" the nurse examples trying to relax the mother.

"Where Lucy?" She asked, attempting to find the girl, her hair a mess and only wearing one shoe.

"I'm here" Lucy says, walking up to women her eyes reddened with tears.

"I should have kept a better eye I'm sor-" a loud slap echoes in the hallways making everyone stop and gaze.

"You're damn right!" She cried about to slap Lucy again, but Zeref stop her, pulling his mother in his chest.

"Mother you know how Natsu can be sometimes relax" Zeref says, taking his mother in his arms as she cried.

"Lucy, she knows you kept a watchful eye, she just stressed I'm sorry she hit you" Kenji apologized placing a hand on her shoulder as she held her face.

"I understand..." Lucy said the sting of the slap fading away.

"We'll let everyone know when Natsu awakes it's better if you all head home" Ingeel says walking up to the teens.

"I'll get you guys home. Do on" Silver said, walking out with the teens

"He's going to be alright." Juvia says softly rubbing Lucy back seeing how she was on the brink of tears.

"I'm just scared." she whispers, trying to wipe away all the tears.

It around eight and Lucy had a call from Natsu. She quickly picked up her phone and answer his call.

"Hey Lu" he sounded sickly.

"Hey Nat how you are doing?" she asks feeling a little better knowing that he was awake.

"Your dad said I'm okay, but I can't leave the hospital anytime soon." he explained hearing Lucy sniffles.

"Don't cry." he begs feeling like shit.

"I can't help it. You scared the living shit out of me." she hiccups wanting nothing more to just give him a hug.

"Sorry... Should have listened." He sighs hating how careless he was at the pool party.

"It's fine all I care is that you're awake and breathing." she added, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Can you come tomorrow?" He asks butting his bottom lip.

"I'm not sure I can your mom piss at me right now I don't wanna make it worse" she said thinking back what happened.

"I heard... She feels bad. But please I really wanna see you." he confesses making her heart jump into her throat.

"I will..." she promises smiling really wishing it was tomorrow already.

"See you soon" they said before hanging up.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Now on to writing for my stories!**_


	4. Important please read

This isn't a update but I need to have a word with a few of y'all.

First I have a life outside of fanfiction I can't write a new chapter every week it doesn't work for my schedule like it use to especially since school starting up I barely have time to write, edit, and keep up with my favorite fanfictions.

Don't get me wrong I love how much you guys enjoy my stories but it really makes me not wanna update when I get comments like

"Can you hurry up?"

"You never update date"

"Can you update any faster"

It irritates me. I can't even get excited for review anymore cause some of you guys like to rush me.

I get writers block. I have a life.

Reviews aren't meant for you guys to to tell me and as well as other authors to hurry up it doesn't work that way. When I see reviews pop up in my email I want to know if you guys want me to improve on something or how I'm doing a great job.

Cause honestly we using our time to write, andedit and make sure it enjoyable for you guys.

I'll deleted this message on my next updates.

Thank for those who read.


End file.
